1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the removal of carbonyl-containing organic compounds present as impurities in mixture with organic hydrocarbon compounds, and especially to removal of carbonyl compounds from butadiene product streams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Butadiene is an important industrial chemical. It is used in the manufacture of synthetic rubber, latex paints, and nylon, and is valuable in the Diels-Alder condensation for the synthesis or many diverse compounds. In the synthesis of butadiene, small amounts of carbonyl-containing impurities (e.g., acetaldehyde) are produced and it is important that these impurities be removed or they will have an adverse effect on subsequent processes in which the butadiene is a raw material. Although the carbonyl content of the butadiene product stream is low (it is typically measured in parts per million), the heretofore used procedures for reducing it to an acceptable level of concentration have been undesirably elaborate and expensive.